


La dulce espera

by ReneeBlazeIt



Series: Bangawraith snippets [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Mood Swings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt
Summary: La dulce espera (es): the sweet wait; to be pregnant, to be expecting a child.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangawraith snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	La dulce espera

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do like a pregnancy with wraith and her mood swings are being overwhelming her and she feels like she's being annoying but Bangalore can handle it because she loves her and comforts her?

Wraith looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could hear Anita fumbling around in the bathroom on her right, the neons inside projecting a harsh white light onto the side of her face. 

The woman looking back at her was almost unrecognizable. A pale complexion highlighted by dark circles under her eyes and tear streaks from earlier, a messy bun after a day of lounging around at home, a very much oversized hoodie that would most likely fit at least two Elliotts at once, stained with what was probably chocolate from the ice cream she ate as sole dinner, a pair of pajama shorts with little blue stars that exposed numerous scars on the almost too pale skin of her thighs, and her favorite fluffy slippers that really started to look used. She had her traits, but looked like a stranger, somehow. 

Wraith took off her hoodie, grimacing at the belly appearing behind the fabric of her night shirt. She felt her eyes water, looking down at her own reflection. Pathetic. Fat. Undesirable. The voice in her head was her own, this time. No one from the void piped up to say anything, this time. Because they know it's true.

Bangalore came out of the bathroom next to her, appearing in the reflection. She turned on the bedroom's tv, setting it on a music playlist they liked to fall asleep too. It was something they had found to help with both of their sleeping troubles, at the start of their relationship. Wraith wiped her face discreetly, trying not to ruin her lover's happy mood. 

She'd won the last apex game, earlier today, coming out a bit scratched up and sore but with a smile brighter than a million stars. Wraith would have been on her team this time around, if it wasn't for this "minor inconvenience". So she had settled for watching Bangalore and her teammate from her couch, with snacks and sweet drinks (she couldn't keep savory food down these days, or sodas even, bubbles be damned), cheering for them as they melted full squads one after the others. 

Wraith couldn't help but feel guilty during the post-game interview of the winners, when the soldier had explained the bad flu that kept her fellow teammate Wraith away from this edition of the games. They hadn't announced Wraith's pregnancy to the public yet, or even their relationship, even though the rumors were already going around since a few months about them, supported by pictures of them snapped by paparazzis during official events.

She liked one in particular, of herself in a long, black dress sparkling under the light of a ballroom, and a Lifeline-aided hairdo, straightening Bangalore's necktie of a three piece tuxedo - minus the coat. Her lover had a tender, loving gaze, looking down at her. It made her heart swell every time she saw that photo, also Anita looked amazing in the rich purple ensemble, flowers embroidered in a slightly darker shade of purple. No one else knew but they were the same violets as the ones Anita brought to their first date.

She sniffled loudly, louder than she expected it. Anita turned around, warm brown eyes almost turning golden in the yellow light of the nightstand, fit body, perfect haircut, muscular shoulders in a white, fitting tank top with a silly quote on it, How does she still loves you, look at her, she's beautiful and perfect and all the thing you're not-

"Babe, are you crying?" Bangalore stepped closer, hands coming to rest on her sides, looking at her through the mirror.

"No?" She sniffled again, meeting her lover's gaze, tender and worried. She felt silly now.

"You're an amazing liar, I'm sure you know that." Anita chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fat." She sighed, resting a hand on her round belly. She could see the waistband of her pants stretched under it, and her shirt not reaching all the way down. 

Anita snorted at that statement, and put her chin on her shoulder. Wraith melted in the embrace, and let her head fall against her lover's. 

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. Those are pretty different things."

Wraith grimaced. "But look at my thighs and my arms, it's like they're all floppy now. I can't even wear my favorite jeans anymore, I look like a muffin spilling over."

"Well, for one, i think your thighs are just fine like that." Anita winked. "And your body just stores more stuff for the tiny human in here. It's perfectly normal, that's what the doc said." She laid a hand on top of Wraith's and her gaze went softer, looking up and down the mirror. 

Wraith hummed, and the soldier started to gently rock them, in rhythm with the slow music playing in the background. Bangalore's hand stroked her belly.

"I'm sorry." A tear fell down her cheek, and she turned around to press against her lover, burying her face in the soldier's shirt. "I don't know what's happening with me."

A comforting hand came to rest on her lower back, thumb gently stroking the skin there. "Hey, it's okay." Her voice is abnormally soft, no hint of the playfulness she usually harbored.

Wraith let out a choked sob. "I can't even sleep on my belly." Anita chuckled and rocked her softly. They stayed like this for a moment, until Renee's tears were dried and her heart felt lighter. Still buried into her collar, the smell of her lover's shampoo taking over everything else, grounding her. She felt safer, secure into the strong embrace, as if the things that plagued her a few minutes ago never mattered.

"Alright, alright, I think we're gonna go to bed now." Bangalore kissed her forehead gently, before slipping under the covers, making room for the skirmisher.

Wraith climbed onto the bed with her lover, wiping her tears away. She loved herself against a strong arm. "Thank you."

Anita hummed, intertwining their fingers.


End file.
